


too sick to care

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned EXO, Sickfic, Sleepiness, baekhyun has the stomach flu, chanyeol is the best boyfriend ever, everyone loves baekhyun, mentions of vomit so yknow discretion is advised if itll make you feel gross, yeol is also disgustingly affection and baekhyun just wants sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: baekhyun's sick. chanyeol and the rest of the boys take care of him.





	1. four a.m.

chanyeol is first aware of baekhyun's sudden illness when he wakes up to the sound of his boyfriend throwing up. not the best way to wake up at four in the morning, but he's up and moving before his brain even catches up with his body. baekhyun's hunched over the toilet, gasping and gagging when he finally stops puking, at least for now. he's sweating profusely, something that chanyeol notices as he joins baekhyun on the cold tile floor. he leans against chanyeol, breathing so heavily it sounds like he's panting. chanyeol scoops baekhyun up as quick as he can, figuring he must be exhausted from the sheer force of puking. the other moans quietly, clutching the front of chanyeol's shirt weakly. the noise breaks chanyeol's heart, because baekhyun sounds like he's in agony. instead of taking him back to the right bedroom, chanyeol just takes baekhyun to his room since it's closer to the bathroom in case he gets sick again.

"baek," he murmurs, setting the other down on his bed before stepping back to take a good look at his boyfriend. baekhyun's eyes are glazed over, he's paler than chanyeol's ever seen him, and the dark circles under his eyes seem even darker. in addition to all of that, it seems like baekhyun is about to start crying. "hey, hey. what's the matter, babe?" he's got baekhyun propped up against the headboard of the bed with every pillow he's ever taken, and chanyeol's also wrapped his boyfriend up in the softest blanket he owns. 

"yeol," baekhyun whines softly, pitifully, grasping chanyeol's wrist and tugging him down so that they're sitting closer together. chanyeol knows he'll probably end up getting sick, but it's worth it as long as he can keep baekhyun feeling okay while keeping him away from the others. kyungsoo would probably be mad if he catches anything from baekhyun. "i don't feel good."

he presses himself against chanyeol's side, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of nausea rolls through him. chanyeol, when he feels baekhyun tensing up again and again, places a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's back, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"just relax, okay? i'll get you some water.." he pauses, taking in the look on baekhyun's face. "and a bucket."

* * *

baekhyun is sick multiple times before he finally heaves himself back onto the bed, slumping against chanyeol's chest. chanyeol, who's half asleep already, pulls baekhyun closer and eases them both into a laying down position. his eyes close again before he even feels the smaller relax, but he's fully awake in the exact moment he hears baekhyun's quiet sobs. he sits up, leaning over to turn on the small lamp he keeps on a table beside the bed. the he focuses his attention back on baekhyun, keeping himself propped up with one arm while he runs a hand through his boyfriend's sweaty hair. baekhyun groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

"do you want more water?" chanyeol asks quietly, smoothing baekhyun's hair away from his face. it's getting long, he notices, making a mental note to ask baekhyun if he wants a haircut once he's well again.

"no," baekhyun gasps, turning over so his abdomen is pressed against the mattress. "i don't feel good, yeol, i don't want water." chanyeol sighs, gently patting baekhyun's back once before getting up again. baekhyun needs to keep himself hydrated and chanyeol's decided he needs to take matters into his own hands. he searches through the fridge until he finds sehun's unopened gatorade. sehun might get mad when he finds that it's gone, but chanyeol doesn't care about that right now. baekhyun needs to stay hydrated, even if he can't keep it down. he hurries back to his room, setting the bottle of gatorade down near the lamp.

"how about some medicine, baek?" he asks, trying to keep his tone neutral because he knows how much baekhyun hates medicine, especially pepto bismal.

"no, yeol," baekhyun whimpers, rolling over again. chanyeol sighs. this is going to be a longer night than he though.

"well, how about gatorade? just sit up for me, okay?" he hates how condescending he sounds, but baekhyun sits up anyways, pressing a hand to his stomach like he feels sick again. "wait, hang on, babe. let me see if you have a fever."

chanyeol places his hand on baekhyun's forehead, frowning when he feels how warm it is. he opens the bottle of gatorade, holding it out to baekhyun. he watches his boyfriend take small, tentative sips, going slow so he won't upset his stomach anymore. it must be the stomach flu, chanyeol thinks. he'll have to keep the others away from baekhyun. it won't be good for any of them to catch it. he decides that, even though baekhyun has protested, he'll get out the pepto bismal and make him take some anyways. 

once he's got the medicine and a spoon, he goes back to baekhyun. after measuring some out, he sighs softly.

"baek, open up. you've gotta take some medicine. it'll make you feel better." he's not negotiating, either. baekhyun whines, but he leans forward to take what chanyeol's measured out for him. it's disgusting and thick, and he shudders when he swallows it down. chanyeol relaxes, watching baekhyun's expression go from disgusted back to tired. he's almost let his guard down when baekhyun all but throws himself off the bed, hunching over the bucket and throwing up again. this time, he cries, heaving sobs wracking through him. chanyeol helps baekhyun relax on the bed again, making him take a few more sips of gatorade before laying him down. baekhyun lets out a pained whimper, pressing one hand to his forehead and gripping onto chanyeol with the other.

"yeol," he whimpers, "my head hurts." he's still crying, too. chanyeol feels bad for him.

"why don't you try to sleep, sweetie?" he suggests softly, pressing a kiss to baekhyun's flushed cheek. "you'll feel better when you wake up, i promise. you look so tired, baekhyunee. don't you want to sleep?"

baekhyun nods, his eyes half closed already. the death grip he has on chanyeol's hand slackens enough so that the taller can pull himself free. he takes care of the other things, like getting rid of what's in the bucket and putting the medicine away. he gets out some tylenol, though, knowing that baekhyun will need it if his head still hurts when he wakes up. he leaves the gatorade where it is, since there's no way sehun can drink it after baekhyun has started it. with a soft sigh, he finally gets into bed again, wrapping his arms around baekhyun and holding him from behind. the soft whimpers coming from baekhyun hurt his heart, but he knows sleeping is all that can help since the medicine failed. he closes his eyes finally, falling asleep around almost six in the morning. 

 


	2. ten a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol tries to keep baekhyun quarantined. it doesn’t work very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have too much time on my hands and it’s midnight.

chanyeol wakes up to baekhyun’s pained whines, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them. the clock tells him it’s ten in the morning now, meaning he’s gotten at least four hours of sleep since he finally went to bed. once he’s awake, he glances over at baekhyun. his boyfriend is curled up and it looks like he’s trying to melt into the bed. it would be cute, he thinks, if poor baekhyun wasn’t in so much pain. 

“morning, babe,” he says, leaving out the ‘good’ because he knows that this isn’t a good morning for baekhyun. the other just whines in response, reaching over and stealing chanyeol’s pillow while he’s busy fussing over baekhyun and making sure he’s as comfortable as he can be. well, he figures that if there’s enough energy in him to be a thief, baekhyun must feel a  _little_ better. 

“feeling better?” he asks, leaning over to pet baekhyun’s hair. he notices that, of course, the smaller is in dire need of a shower. 

“not really,” baekhyun answers, lifting his head from chanyeol’s pillow. his hair is sticking out in all directions, but it’s kind of cute. his cheeks are still wildly flushed, but he isn’t displaying any signs of feeling nauseous. 

“well, how about breakfast? maybe some food will make you feel better?” it’s just a suggestion, but chanyeol figures he’ll have to make baekhyun eat something. 

“not hungry,” baekhyun mumbles, laying down again, smushing his face into chanyeol’s now germ infested pillow. at least he seems comfortable. chanyeol sighs, rubbing baekhyun’s back for a while to ease the sick boy back to sleep. at least with his boyfriend sleeping, he has a chance to explain what’s going on to the others  _and_ get coffee. 

* * *

chanyeol gets the coffee first, because there’s no way he can explain baekhyun’s sudden ailments without caffeine coursing through his bloodstream. he almost moans when he takes the first sip, since he’s dead tired and the caffeine is going to work wonders. 

 then, of course, he catches the others looking at him like they’re sure he’s out of his mind. he sighs, setting the mug down. 

“listen, i’m tired,” he mutters, “baekhyun got sick.” 

“what kind of sick?” sehun asks. “like, sick… or sick to the point where it’s okay to drink someone else’s gatorade?” 

chanyeol’s a bit taken aback at how forward sehun is about his damn bottle of gatorade. he can just get another one.

”he refused to drink water, so, yeah. sick to the point here it’s okay to drink your gatorade. it’s just gatorade.” he shrugs, and sehun sighs, glancing down the hall before getting up and sprinting into one of the rooms. it takes a bit for chanyeol to realize that sehun’s gone into his room, though at this point it’s baekhyun’s sickroom. he winces. he was supposed to keep the others away from baekhyun until he’s better. so much for that. 

“guys,” he says, “don’t do what sehun’s doing. baekhyun’s still contagious. oh, and don’t touch the coffee pot ‘cause his germs are all over me and i touched that.” 

then he gets up and goes back to his room just to make sure sehun hasn’t died or tried to wrestle with baekhyun over the gatorade. 

* * *

 needless to say, chanyeol is rather surprised when he finds sehun sitting in his spot, holding baekhyun and rubbing his tummy. sehun’s always soft and doting when another member is sick, but chanyeol swears that sehun usually waits until anyone who’s sick isn’t contagious to actually touch them. but, at least he’s not trying to pester baekhyun about the gatorade. 

“yeol,” baekhyun murmurs, “can i have ice for the gatorade?” he’s using sehun as a pillow, a job that the other seems very happy to have. 

“sure,” chanyeol agrees, nodding. “please don’t get sehun sick, baekhyunee.” he takes the remaining gatorade with him to the kitchen, where he gets a glass out and puts some ice in it. not too much, so that the gatorade won’t be too watery when the ice melts. now his only problem is the fact that baekhyun’s rubbed his germs all over sehun, too. knowing his luck, someone else has probably joined them in the short amount of time that he’s been in the kitchen. 

and, of course, chanyeol’s right. kyungsoo has joined sehun and baekhyun when he gives baekhyun the iced gatorade. he’s actually surprised. baekhyun is still draped over sehun, but kyungsoo is running careful hands through baekhyun’s hair. normally, chanyeol would be a little annoyed at the fact that baekhyun’s getting affection from other people, but he’s glad for it today. he’s got time for a shower, at least. that makes him feel a lot more… human. he takes his damn time, making sure to wash any lingering germs away. the only problem is that, while he’s showering, there’s trouble in paradise. he’s aware that something has happened once he’s dressed, since everything’s gone quiet. before, kyungsoo and sehun had been talking softly to baekhyun while showering him in affection.

it takes him a while to find them, but chanyeol is successful in finding baekhyun once he peeks his head into the other bathroom, the one closer to jongin’s room. his boyfriend is hunched over the toilet, shuddering, but his former companions are gone. instead, it’s jongin kneeling next to baekhyun, rubbing his back reassuringly. 

“oh, chanyeol, thank god!” jongin exclaims when he catches sight of chanyeol. “he got sick again.” baekhyun just whimpers, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

“aw, baekhyunee…” chanyeol coos, brushing the hair away from baekhyun’s eyes when his smaller boyfriend finally looks up at him. “let’s get you back to bed.” he scoops baekhyun up, making sure the other his okay. 

“oh, uh, hey, jongin…” he says to jongin, who’s just about to leave. “uh, i’d recommend taking a long, hot shower after being around him. could you tell that to soo and sehun?”

”okay,” jongin nods. “i’ll ask junmyeon to tell the others to leave him alone for a while.” chanyeol smiles, grateful that someone understands that baekhyun needs to be away from the other members for a bit. he just needs to recover and not get anyone else sick.

* * *

 baekhyun whines when chanyeol sets him down on the bed, even though he’s tired and needs a nap already. 

“how about a shower when you wake up?” chanyeol suggests. encouraged by baekhyun’s slight nod, he continues on. “how about some tea, too? instead of old gatorade.”

”okay,” baekhyun murmurs, his eyes falling shut. chanyeol feels bad for a moment as he watches baekhyun. his poor boyfriend seems so exhausted. he wishes there was something else he could do. 

“go to sleep, baek,” he says finally, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to each of baekhyun’s warm cheeks and then one to his equally flushed nose. “you’ll need all the sleep you can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there’ll be one more chapter. i dunno. anyways, the rest of exo will be in the next chapter.


	3. five p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol's exhausted but baekhyun feels better.

by five in the evening, chanyeol is  _exhausted_. baekhyun is still sleeping, thank god. and, of course, one of the others is with him, giving chanyeol time for lunch. it's pretty late for him to be eating lunch, but oh well, late lunch is a thing. he makes himself a really lame sandwich and finishes it in record time. he takes another shower, since baekhyun's germs are all over him again. he finally remembers that he was going to make some tea for baekhyun, so he rushes into the kitchen to make it. while the water is boiling, he chugs another cup of coffee. it leaves him feeling jittery, but wide awake again. he rummages through the cupboards, sighing loudly when he finds that there's only chamomile. he slams the cupboard shut, ready to make a quick trip to the store when he's stopped by jongdae, who looks a bit frightened.

"chanyeol, junmyeon said to help you get stuff for baekhyun," jongdae says, making that face of his— where his eyebrows lift slightly, making him look either sad or very worried. chanyeol wants to hug jongdae.

"can you go to the store and get... peppermint tea, canned soup and some gatorade? please hurry." jongdae nods, actually  _nyooming_ to go run to the store. chanyeol instantly feels himself relaxing. he goes to check on baekhyun again, smiling when he sees that his boyfriend is awake again. 

“yeol,” he whispers, beckoning chanyeol closer. kyungsoo is laying next to him, sprawled out and half asleep. “come here.” 

“how are you feeling now?” he asks, perching on the edge of the bed. he hopes that baekhyun feels good enough to eat something. 

“kinda better,” baekhyun shrugs, “i’m hungry… but my tummy still hurts.”

”if you wait a few more minutes, i’ll make you some soup,” chanyeol says. “and peppermint tea, that’ll help a lot.” baekhyun just nods, clinging onto chanyeol.

”i think it’s one of those twenty-four hour virus things, yeol,” he murmurs, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “i hope it is. i don’t like being sick. i feel so weak and helpless. and everyone’s doing stuff for me and it makes me feel kinda guilty.”

”don’t, they like helping you,” chanyeol replies. “especially sehun and kyungsoo. they’ll probably kick me out again just to snuggle with you.” he presses soft kisses to baekhyun’s forehead and cheeks, delighted that the smaller feels a bit better. 

* * *

once jongdae returns with the things that had been requested, chanyeol goes into beast mode. at first he’s calm, doing the canned soup first and putting the water back on the stove to boil for tea. it’s after they’re done that he starts running around again. he brings the soup and tea to baekhyun, who smiles gratefully and requests that chanyeol let him wear the softest hoodie he has  _and_ get up from the bed and move to the couch in the main room. chanyeol, who’s promised to do anything for baekhyun while he’s ill, frantically gives his boyfriend the softest hoodie of his that he can find and tells him he should stay in bed and rest more. 

 “chanyeol, please sit down,” junmyeon says, sighing. “you should be relaxing, since we have the day off.” it’s true, though. they rarely get days off and it’s just chanyeol’s luck that baekhyun got sick right before one. it’s not that he’s mad, he’s just worried and tired. 

“i should go check on baek—“ 

“jongin’s with him right now,” minseok says, looking up from his phone. “baekhyun’s fine. it’s probably just a twenty-four hour bug.”

”relax, chanyeol. it’s not the end of the world that someone else is taking care of baekhyun.” kyungsoo rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “he probably wants you to relax anyways.”

”and you scared jongdae when you went on your rampage,” yixing points out calmly. “he’s locked himself in one of the rooms.”

”didn’t mean to,” chanyeol mumbles. “fine, i’ll relax, but i won’t stay relaxed if he starts throwing up again.”

”shut up, chanyeol, you’re tired.” sehun’s drinking gatorade, probably (and hopefully) from the jug that jongdae had just bought. “we’ve got everything under control. baekhyun’s fine.”

he has to admit to himself that they’re all right. he’s exhausted right now, since he’s been up for a while after staying up until midnight and then waking up a few hours later to help baekhyun feel better. the coffee’s worn off. and baekhyun is fine, like minseok said. jongin is with him and he’ll make sure that baekhyun is okay. that alone is enough to get chanyeol to sit down and stretch out on the couch. even though his bed is more comfortable, it feels like heaven. 

“fine,” he murmurs again. “i’ll relax. wake me up if he needs me.”

* * *

baekhyun wakes up feeling way better, but still warm. he's sleepy, but not groggy. jongin is sprawled out next to him, halfway off the bed, so he gets up on his own. he can hear the others chatting idly, laughing and teasing each other. that's how their days off usually are, relaxed and full of laughter. he wishes he hadn't been sleeping the day away, but he's only just started to feel okay. he makes his way to the main room, still wrapped in one of chanyeol's soft blankets. it smells like chanyeol, which is comforting. he shuffles over to the couch, situating himself right next to a very groggy, sleepy chanyeol. baekhyun knows that his boyfriend has been running around getting him things and making sure he's been comfortable all day without a break.  

"oh, baekhyun, you're up," says junmyeon, smiling. 

"where's jongin?" chanyeol mumbles, blinking sleepily as baekhyun snuggles into his side. 

"sleeping," baekhyun replies, squeezing chanyeol's bicep. "like you should be."

"i just woke up, baek," chanyeol says softly. "and i had a bunch of coffee earlier."

"that's so bad for you, yeol." baekhyun shakes his head. "your heart is gonna mysteriously stop one day and we'll all know why."

"well, i'm glad you're feeling better, baekhyun," kyungsoo interjects, smiling a pained smile, "but please, for the sake of my sanity, can you guys flirt somewhere else?"

 “fine,” chanyeol sighs deeply, as if this is the end of his world. baekhyun giggles, clinging to chanyeol’s arm. he’s glad he feels better, or else he’d have just stayed in his bed and listened to jongin snore. he’ll leave that to kyungsoo. 

“come on, yeol,” he says, whining softly. “you’re so tired, let’s go to bed.”

“no, no, you need food first.” chanyeol’s not giving up without a fight, if that’s what it comes to. baekhyun’s only been sick three times throughout the day, but he’s hardly eaten anything. “have some more soup.”

baekhyun hates the soup. it’s disgusting. he knows it’s canned, and chanyeol or whoever made it put too much water in the pot, effectively making it too runny. it doesn’t make him feel full, he just feels like he’s had too much water. 

“that soup is gross, yeol.” baekhyun rolls his eyes. “it’s watery and canned and i hate it.” chanyeol sighs, sounding so tired that baekhyun is about to say he’ll eat then damn soup. 

“what else do you want?” chanyeol asks before directing his attention to the others. “what do we even have besides watery soup and cereal?”

”soup and cereal,” minseok and kyungsoo answer in unison. chanyeol nods, like he knew that’s all they had. 

“then i’ll eat cereal, ‘cause i missed breakfast.” baekhyun gets up, taking the blanket with him. being the wonderful boyfriend he is, he gets a mug out, fills it with coffee before popping it in the microwave for a bit. chanyeol seems like he needs a little more caffeine. then, he gets himself a bowl of cereal, leaving out the milk because he doesn’t want mushy cereal. it takes him a while, since the coffee is still too cold at first, then it’s too warm, and he has to get himself a glass of water. by the time he goes back, the rest of the guys are gone and chanyeol looks half asleep. 

“yeol,” baekhyun murmurs, setting his cereal down on the coffee table before settling down next to chanyeol and handing him the warm mug. “i brought you coffee…”

”thanks, babe,” chanyeol smiles, sipping the coffee slowly even though they both know he wants to chug it. baekhyun starts eating his dry cereal, amusing himself with the crunching sounds. “why didn’t you put milk in it?”

”it’ll get soggy, yeol,” baekhyun remarks indignantly. “and i don’t want it to be soggy.”

”okay, baek. you do you.” chanyeol still sounds tired even though he’s got coffee. 

“is it too early to go to bed?” baekhyun asks softly as he finishes his cereal. 

“why? are you tired again?” chanyeol asks, glancing over at his boyfriend  

”not as much as i thought, but you’re tired and i wanna snuggle with you tonight.” baekhyun shrugs, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

“i’m fine, my love. not tired.” chanyeol sounds tired. his words are dripping with exhaustion. baekhyun pries the empty mug from chanyeol’s fingers, leaping up to take the dishes back to the kitchen. then, he goes back, collects his blanket and pulls chanyeol up from the couch before dragging his boyfriend back to his room. his, not chanyeol’s because he’s not sure if jongin is still sleeping and secondly because it’s full of germs. 

“yeol,” he murmurs once they’re sitting on his bed, “you’re tired. you’re tired, and you’re really warm.” chanyeol is running a bit hot and baekhyun feels guilty because he’s worried that his boyfriend might have caught whatever bug he had. he snuggles up against chanyeol, tucking himself between chanyeol’s side and arm. content, he rests his head against chanyeol’s chest, sighing aloud. 

“time for bed, yeollie.” baekhyun speaks softly, reaching up to pat chanyeol’s cheek. the taller nods, relaxing and letting his eyes fall shut. the smaller smiles slightly, leaning down to press a kiss to chanyeol’s cheek. “thank you for taking such good care of me today… i love you.”

”i love you too,” chanyeol whispers back, out like a light immediately after he’s spoken. feeling a lot better than he had, baekhyun follows suit and falls asleep quickly as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking there'll be one more chapter, maybe... like an ending.


	4. 6 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day, baekhyun is fine but chanyeol is not. he's not _really_ sick, he just didn't look after himself when he was taking care of baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter...  
> it sort of switches from chanyeol to baekhyun in terms of who's the center of this,, i hope y'all know what i mean. you know, points of view and such.

baekhyun wakes up the next day feeling much better, if not a little warm, but that's probably because he's got chanyeol's softest hoodie on. not to mention chanyeol is almost laying on top of him, with one arm draped over baekhyun's torso. when he notices how flushed chanyeol's face is, worry sets in immediately. it's very obvious to him that chanyeol is probably sick now, most likely because he was so busy running about taking care of baekhyun the day before.

”yeollie,” he whispers, running a gentle hand through chanyeol’s hair, “wake up, it’s time to wake up.” chanyeol just groans, long and deep. baekhyun doesn't know if chanyeol's bout of sickness will be the same, and he sort of hopes it won't. throwing up multiple times for twenty-four hours was awful. maybe chanyeol's just got a fever from not resting and taking care of himself. he eases himself into a sitting up position, hauling chanyeol up with him.

 "chanyeol," he coos, once he's got chanyeol upright. "it's time to get up. let's get up and have breakfast!" baekhyun's glad to be well again, glad that he'd only had a twenty-four hour thing.  

"don't wanna," chanyeol's voice is deep and sleepy, a clear sign that he's still exhausted. baekhyun almost caves, he almost lets chanyeol lay down again to sleep, but food is more important. 

"you can sleep again after you eat," he says instead, letting go of chanyeol momentarily so he can actually get up. once he's up, he hooks his arms under chanyeol's armpits, hauling him to his feet. it's a feat he's proud of, since chanyeol is so tall. "food first, yeol."

he links their arms, all but dragging chanyeol to the kitchen. mostly everyone else is sleeping, except kyungsoo and jongin. baekhyun is sure they've probably been making out, from the way they both avoid looking at him or each other. baekhyun sits chanyeol down and presses and sweet kiss to one of his feverish cheeks before setting off to make something edible for breakfast. coffee first, though, but only for him. chanyeol sighs when he's told he can't have any, letting his head drop between his hands and onto the smooth, cool surface of the counter. it's not long before he's asleep again.

"yeol," baekhyun murmurs, carding his small fingers through chanyeol's hair ever so gently, shaking him with the other. "wake up, i made you some food." 

“no thanks,” chanyeol mutters, closing his eyes again. the counter is so nice and cool compared to his overly warm face. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun pouts and shoves the plate closer to chanyeol. “eat!”

chanyeol lifts his head finally, resting his cheek against the back of one hand. he shakes his head slowly, sighing and then promptly yawning. baekhyun huffs and stomps his foot down like a child who hasn’t gotten their way. honestly, if throwing a tantrum like a kid will get chanyeol to eat, he’ll do it. kyungsoo’s still sitting quietly, sipping his coffee. jongin is nowhere to be found, but since it’s so early baekhyun figures he’s gone back to bed. 

“don’t be like that, baekhyun.” kyungsoo mutters, rolling his eyes. “you’re an adult.” baekhyun glares at him, but there’s not much hostility in it since he’s so preoccupied trying to get chanyeol to eat his damn breakfast. 

* * *

 baekhyun ends up forcing a few bites of food into chanyeol’s mouth before dragging him back to bed. it’s his turn to be take care of his boyfriend and be unnecessarily mushy. it’ll be fine. he’s almost ninety percent sure chanyeol’s just running a fever because he’d decided to neglect himself for the sake of baekhyun’s health. so, basically, he’s thinking chanyeol will be back on his feet by the next morning.

"yeol," he says, once he's got chanyeol back in bed, almost swaddled in blankets, "today's a rest day, okay? i don’t think you’re sick like i was… but you still gotta rest.” 

“i’m gonna roast to death, baek,” chanyeol sighs, struggling to remove some of the blankets. “i’d like to stay alive.”

”stop it, yeol. you’re gonna get cold.” baekhyun pouts, flopping down beside chanyeol. he sighs loudly. “i just wanna take care of you! i’ll make you soup and make you drink lots of gatorade.”

”i don’t even like gatorade, baekhyun,” chanyeol says pointedly. “i’ll just drink water, like a normal person.”

”but… you need those… electrolyte things!” he whines, smushing his face against chanyeol’s arm. “you need them!”

”baek, let it go. i'm tired," chanyeol sighs. "let me sleep." he rolls over, facing away from baekhyun, who whines before retreating downstairs to the main room after giving chanyeol a kiss.

* * *

life is really boring when chanyeol's sick. baekhyun is bored out of his mind, almost wishing it wasn't a day off so he'd at least have something to do. he could pester chanyeol, but he knows he'll feel guilty if he wakes chanyeol up from his much needed nap. he could read a book, but he doesn't think he can sit still long enough for that. he wants to go snuggle with chanyeol, but he doesn't want to end up sick again. he sighs loudly. if he was also sick, maybe kyungsoo or sehun would pay attention to him, but everyone is still sleeping anyways. actually, he's not sure what jongin and kyungsoo might be doing and he doesn't think he wants to know.

baekhyun ends up wandering around, bored, for a while before going back upstairs. chanyeol is still sleeping peacefully,which makes baekhyun feel bad about the fact that he's about to wake his dear, wonderful boyfriend up.

 "yeol.." he lays down next to chanyeol, delighted that he gets to be the big spoon since the other isn't awake to protest. "chanyeollie, wake up. wake up.." he squishes himself closer to his taller boyfriend, wrapping his arms around chanyeol's waist. he's still warm, baekhyun notices, but not  _too_ warm. he sighs softly, resting his chin on chanyeol's shoulder, waiting for him to wake up.

"baek... let me sleep," chanyeol mumbles, his voice deep and raspy. he turns over to face baekhyun. he's not wide awake, his eyes are dazed and still clouded with sleep. "you interrupted a good dream."

"what was it about, yeol?" baekhyun asks softly, leaning forward to presses soft kisses to both of chanyeol's flushed cheeks. 

"i was dreaming about you," says chanyeol, yawning. baekhyun swears his heart might be melting. "except you weren't so noisy and you didn't interrupt my naps."

"yeol!" baekhyun whines, sitting up with an outraged huff. "that's mean! i'm not noisy!"

"yeah, you are," chanyeol replies, a small smile making its appearance. "but you wouldn't be _my_ baekhyunee if you were quiet all the time. it just wouldn't be right. i  _love_ you just the way you are."

"i think you're delirious, yeol," baekhyun informs him, which makes chanyeol laugh. eventually, the smaller just sighs, laying back down again and snuggling closer to chanyeol.

"do you feel better after sleeping?" he asks quietly, reaching up to pet chanyeol's hair again. he feels him nod, smiling in satisfaction. 

"yeah, i think," chanyeol says. "it was probably just a fever. i didn't let myself rest enough yesterday."

"oh... you should've, yeol. i wasn't  _that_ sick. besides, kyungsoo and sehun would've been fine with taking care of me for a little bit. i wish you hadn't worn yourself out for the sake of taking care of me... but thank you, chanyeollie," baekhyun sighs, then continues in a cuter, mushier voice. "i love youuu...."

"i love you too, baek," chanyeol smiles, "let's take another nap."

so they take another nap. kyungsoo is not amused that they're both being lazy today even though they're technically just fine, because baekhyun forgot to clean up the kitchen after making breakfast for chanyeol. _**oops**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some theories as to why baek was sick amused me very much.  
> thanks for reading, yall. i hope you enjoyed this uwu

**Author's Note:**

> therell be a second part soon, with the rest of exo.... yeah  
> enjoy for now
> 
> chanyeols probably gonna get sick but that’s his own damn fault


End file.
